The Will of the Matriach
by Wolvesthathowl
Summary: Set Post Deathly Hallows. Not Canon. Remus and Sirius live. Rated M for Future Lemons. When the will of Matriach is read old secrets are revealed that will change the future of two families forever. Can love conquer old hates and can our hero ever hope to find true redemption. This story is Dramione and unbeta'd.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story, so please bare with me. I chose something a little different from everything I have read and I hope you enjoy this story. Please know that this is unbeta'd and if you are interested in betaing for me send me a message and we'll talk.

Also, however much I wish, I do not own this world, I am just choosing to play in it.

* * *

The will of the Matriarch.

Hermione sat within the headmistress' office still reeling in shock. Her entire life has been a work of fiction, designed to protect yes, but one that was threatening to shatter her heart. She was not a Granger as she had been led to believe, she was in fact, the only child of Sirius and Marlene Black.

Said Sirius Black was angrily pacing behind her, having refused to take a seat to listen any longer. Hermione was in a state of shock, earlier this evening, the night before her nineteenth birthday, she had been summoned to the headmistress' office to find Sirius, Headmistress McGonagall and two disgruntled looking goblins from Gringotts awaiting her. They still had yet to forgive her, Harry and Ron for their part in their destruction of their bank.

They asked that all present take a seat for the reading of one Lady Walburga Aurora Black's last will and testament. A sense of dread filled the room and Hermione could not fathom for the life of her why she would need to be present for this reading. Asking this question had only earned her and Sirius both a quelling glare.

The Goblin, whom had introduced himself as Burnak then proceeded to reveal a crystal ball, similar to those Hermione remembered seeing in the hall of prophecies, yet instead of a blue light, a swirl of red and green lights moved within, and the air surrounding it seemed to pulse with life. Placing the crystal on the desk and Headmistress McGonagall whispered "Aparecium".

A spectre rose from the ball, revealing the late Walburga Black, whom Hermione had always thought was secretly the inspiration behind Morticia from the Addams family as they looked so similar. Long dark hair fell around high cheek bones and a long aristocratic nose, she had the bone structure most models would have killed for, but the frowning look of distaste on her features spoiled the affect.

"I, Lady Walburga Aurora Black, being of sound mind and magic do hereby pronounce my last will and testament to be read and enacted upon at the eve of my Grandchild's Nineteenth birthday." Her face softened at this, and a finely boned hand gently caressed a locket of rose gold and platinum that graced her neck.

"To my eldest son and only living heir Sirius Orion Black, I beg a mother's forgiveness for my interventions within your life. You have never indulged me in all your years but I beg that you indulge me now. Following your arrest for the crimes you did not commit, yes I know you are not a murderer, a disappointment and the bane of my existence you may be but a murderer you are not, some things a mother always knows. You have too kind a heart to ever have committed such crimes, and to have acted against James as they have claimed and joined the Dark Lord is pure nonsense, if you wanted that you would have taken the brand at sixteen."

Sirius retook his seat when the spectre sent him a quelling glare as though from the grave she could tell he had moved. She paused a moment before continuing. "As I was saying, following you're arrest the Ministry brought Hermione to my home for me to raise and take care of. She looked so like you as a babe, all dark curls and grey eyes, and she cried for you every night, and each tear broke my heart. Alas as much as I wanted to keep her I could not, I had raised her until her fifth year when the healers told me I did not have long left."

She lifted her arm to reveal the marks of dragon pox that was ravishing her flesh, her eyes swimming with unshed tears. "I loved that girl with all my heart and it killed me to do what was best for her, what would keep her safe from those whom would use her as a pawn. I found a childless muggle couple and built new memories of them raising Hermione, bought them a Dental practice so that they would not struggle to raise the girl and set up a fund for Hermione's schooling at Hogwarts. That old coot Dumbledore was not willing, but he did as bid and arranged for Hermione's name to appear on the registers there as Granger and not Black.

"I then set fake memories for Hermione and locked away her memories of our world, these will be released at the stroke of midnight when Hermione turns nineteen. If this is being read to you both separately I am sorry my son, and I apologise for taking these memories from you as well. I could not risk you speaking in Azkaban to the wrong person and someone finding her. You may hate me if you wish, but I did what I could with what little time I had left. Not even Kreacher will remember the little girl he doted upon, he would not be able to resist visiting her if I did not remove them.

"I leave to you your full inheritance as Lord Black, which includes fourteen estates, thirteen vaults in Gringotts with the sum of One point four billion galleons and assorted pieces of jewellery and art. The seat on the Wizingamot is yours, as well the three black family businesses. I will be vastly amused should they try and keep you in Azkaban after they must hand over the seat that should set you free. Give them the hell you used to so enjoy unleashing upon me in your youth.

"You have given me more joy than you will ever know, even if you did so love to vex me. The twenty hours I spent bringing you into this world kicking and screaming were well worth the heartbreak you caused me. You grew to be a good man, not the one I had thought to raise you to be, but one I could still be proud of. I loved you and Regulus with all my heart, and though it seemed I favoured him more, this could not be further from the truth. He needed me in a way that you never did and I if anything loved you more, my stubborn and tenacious son, so like your father, and it breaks my heart that I will never see you again."

There was a quiet pause, and the room was heavy with unshed emotion, Hermione, not knowing what to do, reached out and squeezed Sirius' hand, smiling when he squeezed back just as hard. He did not look at her, but Hermione could see that he was lost in thought, these words a vast difference from the wailing portrait that hung in his childhood home.

"Hermione Jean Cassiopeia Black, my darling girl I am sorry that I had to leave you to the muggle world. I hope that the Grangers were as good to you as they could have been and that you wanted for nothing. I pray that you have not been treated unkindly in my absence and offer to you my library of spells should you wish to exact a little revenge. You are after all a Black, some things are expected of us.

"I only met your mother briefly, in fact I met her when she brought you to see me at two weeks old. She wanted you to know all of your family, even if your father was dubious about it. She was a fire cracker, not quelled by me or your father, and as I raised you for so short a time you showed that same spirit, and I think you'd best ask your father for tales of her, I still mourn that sweet girls passing. I hope you forgive me for what I have done, and that you get to know your father. I also hope, for Morgana's sake, that you at least, were sorted into Slytherin house, one Gryffindor on the family tree is more than enough."

Quiet laughter filled the room at that pronouncement, a shared look between father and daughter was quickly broken by awkwardness. "Hermione I leave to you your dowry, the contents of which will already be placed in your vaults this night. I also leave to you three estates to do with as you wish, and one house elf, named Lissy to serve you throughout your lifetime. She has been frozen in stasis and will appear to you in the morning. I ask that you indulge her, she was freed by her old masters and has become rather obsessed with clothes. You may find her difficult at first, but she means well.

"With your father in Azkaban it fell to me to ensure your future, and knowing your father he will not be happy with what I have to tell you. On your fourth birthday I arranged a marriage for you, which was sealed in blood. I chose Draco Malfoy, son and heir to Lord Malfoy to be your wedded husband. I chose him despite his father, for Narcissa was always a good woman, it is my hope he will inherit her grace and nobility. This arranged marriage having been sealed in blood, has become an unbreakable contract. Do not begrudge me for this little one and know I did this with your best interests at heart.

"You will be married on December 21st of this year, the winter solstice, the plans for this wedding are already in place. Draco is being informed of this arrangement as we speak, and if you are in a relationship with another, forgive me dear girl, but resisting will result in not just your death but his as well. Lord Malfoy was insistent and I would never allow you to marry someone unworthy of you.

"The Gringotts representatives will give you one last gift from me, my signet ring, so that whilst you may not remain a Black by name, you will always find a home within our family. At Midnight the spells will end, and your true form will shine, do not be afraid, fear is not the enemy but a cautious friend to guide you from harm. You my dear have been my soul joy these last few years, please know that I acted with love in my heart."

The will had finished speaking minutes ago and the goblins true to their word, gave Hermione her signet ring, the Black family crest imprinted into a platinum setting, small and dainty in her hands as she twirled it between her fingers. Sirius, her father, Merlin that would take some getting used to, was shouting in fury as he paced behind her, but Hermione was frozen in shock. She was a Black, she was getting married in three months, to Draco, whom just this morning she had seen kissing Daphne Greengrass.

Merlin help her, she wasn't dating Ron anymore but he would not take this well, or kindly. Hermione could feel her life spiralling out of her control. She couldn't get married she was still in school, after the war they had returned to complete the seventh year they had missed, and now she was expected to be a bride and to Malfoy of all people. With shaking hands Hermione looked up as the clock in the corner began to chime as the clock struck midnight.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer - I own nothing, I am simply borrowing the world JK Rowling created.

Thank you for all the support, didn't expect the response that I've received at all. I am still unbeta'd so I apologise for the mistakes. xoxo

* * *

With shaking hands Hermione looked up as the clock in the corner began to chime as the clock struck midnight. It seemed nothing had happened at first, with each chime Hermione felt a brief hope that nothing would. Brushing her curls back from her face she was startled to see dark curls instead of tamed brown locks, her skin was subtly paler, or maybe the darker hair gave her more of a contrast, she wasn't sure. Her clothes which before had been loose now felt tighter across her chest and hips, uncomfortable enough that she quickly used her wand to transfigure them into a loose sweater and jeans.

She ignored the quiet murmur of paintings around her as she was flooded with memories. Nights of crying for her Papa as her Grand-mama tried to tell her it would all be alright. She remembered playing tag with Kreacher and afternoon tea with ladies of the sacred twenty eight, but most of all she remembered being Hermione Black, a girl who was just like her, but one who knew she was special, that she was a witch. She hiccupped as she was swamped by memories with no idea what to make of them. They were a child's memories, with a hint of lingering sadness because she didn't have her parents with her, the ministry had taken her Papa away.

Hermione didn't even realise she was standing until strong arms wrapped around her, a thumb stroking away her tears as he pulled her tight. He pressed his lips pressed against her temple and Hermione sank into Sirius' arms. "I am so sorry, kitten" he whispers against her temple and Hermione shudders. It is all too much at once and she does not know if she can handle what has been asked of her. She also was in mild dread as to how Malfoy was reacting to the news that she was to be his wife. It was like some awful cosmic joke.

"I…" pulling back Hermione looked at the man before her with new eyes, she had very vague memories of the man before Azkaban, and full of life and humour, who read her fairy tales every night. She also knew the man that he is now, after Azkaban and the war, who teased her for being a little bookworm whilst silently thankful that she kept Harry alive. "I don't know what I should even call you anymore."

Sirius appeared to be struggling as well, his mother erased his own child and wife from his memories, from everyone's memories and he hated her for it. For years she had been just Harry's best friend to him, and it always confused him and Remus how protective they felt over her. Remus mentioned once that Moony would get mad at him for not protecting her as he did Harry and now it all made sense. Hermione was Remus' goddaughter and to Moony that had made her as good as pack. "Call me whatever you want, kitten, we both need some time to adjust to this."

Hermione nodded and stepped back her arms wrapping around her middle and she looked around the Head's office, portraits no longer pretending to slumber, in fact they were gossiping in each-others portraits and Hermione was irritated to see Dumbledore staring down at them with twinkling eyes. She couldn't help her resentment of the man, he used Snape for his own ends, he let her father go to Azkaban without trial and he raised Harry as a lamb to the slaughter. The end did not in her opinion justify the means. Tonks was gone, Snape had died horrifically and Fred had been lost to us all, leaving George a broken soul.

"I'll call you Sirius for now then, I don't think I could handle calling you Papa right now. Honestly what's scaring me more is that I have to marry Malfoy in three months. How can I marry him? He hates me, he stood and watched as Bellatrix tortured me for hours. He has a girlfriend, for Merlin's sake!" Hermione was pacing as she ranted, in a manner eerily similar to the way Sirius had been previously.

"Hermione dear take a seat, I understand that this must be a shock but together we can sort some things out for you at least." Headmistress McGonagall had remained quiet after seeing the goblins from her office, not wanting her two students, both former and current, to be disturbed at this moment in time. "That means you too, Mister Black." She glanced pointedly at the two armchairs in her newly furnished office, before glaring at the portrait of Albus, saving her choice words for him once they were alone.

"Now firstly, we need to discuss the fact that when you are married the ministry will most likely demand that you both be treated like other married students, meaning special accommodations. These circumstances have happened before, and I only hope you and Mister Malfoy will not be setting a trend of weddings. Your Grandmother obviously intended for this to have been enacted after your years at school, and did not foresee that you both would still be in school. I think we can arrange for something appropriate between both of your dorms, perhaps in the east wing."

Hermione sputtered in shock, honestly she hadn't thought of that at all, she was more concerned with peoples' reactions not on where they would stay after being married. Although a small part of her was relieved that she would be able to stay to complete her NEWT's. "Professor I understand that these things must be planned, but honestly I am still reeling from the fact that my life until now has been my Grandmother's work of fiction, and that I have gone from being a muggleborn to one of the sacred twenty-eight in less than one evening.

"And how could marriage be what's best for me? I survived a war, I lived in a god awful tent with Harry and Ron and their questionable hygiene habits to suddenly be being thrust into a marriage with one of the most self-righteous evil little ferrets to ever escape the Malfoy gene pool is just a little much to take." Hermione had stood mid rant and gone back to pacing, her magic sparking in the air around her. Her hand twitched as she reached for her wand, briefly considering going back into hiding, even if it did mean her life.

"Kitten if he was that bad Harry would have let him rot in Azkaban instead of helping him and his mother redeem their name. Lucius might have also escaped a second term there, and as much of an arse that he is, he loves his family dearly. He would never have harmed you if he had known who you were. However should be step a toe out of line now, feel free to remind him as Narcissa's Paterfamilias I can dissolve their marriage as I please, that should keep him in line, after all he fought so hard to get her to begin with.

"Whilst my mother is many things, she spoke honestly when she spoke of Narcissa. She and Andromeda are the only family I ever really cared about, and Narcissa never believed in the pure blood elitism, that was Lucius poisoning his sons mind not her. Narcissa has always put blood first, she will do her duty to her family which will now include insuring your happiness." Turning to face her Sirius cupped her cheek, a wave of love swarming him, mixing with the guilt and regret that he has not been there for her when she needed him most.

"Kitten if I could get you out of this I would in a heartbeat, but not even marrying you to someone else before December 21st will save you from the blood bond that was sealed. If you are not joined on that date, you both will be consumed by your own magic. Trust me when I tell you spontaneous combustion is not the way you wish to die, and having just gotten you back I am in no hurry to lose you again. I…"

A loud and angry knocking at the door froze Sirius midsentence and he bit back a growl as his nostrils flared in anger. "Mr Black will you take your seat again, this is my office and you will behave like a gentlemen or sit out on the lawn like the mutt you turn into." He murmured "Sorry Minnie" as she walked to the door, her sniff of disdain barely audible as she reached the door.

"Ah Mister Malfoy, I trust you and your parents have been brought up to speed, so take a seat and we will try and sort this out." She conjured two extra seats as the three Malfoy's entered her office, Sirius, rising to greet Narcissa as Hermione and Draco shared an awkward moment. Lucius was still murmuring quietly to the headmistress and was too far away for Hermione to hear what they were saying. Yet the scowl forming on McGonagall's face made it clear what she heard was displeasing her.

"Sirius, cousin it has been too long." Narcissa kissed Sirius' cheek before elegantly taking her seat, her hair swept back into a chignon and she was perfectly attired in her pale blue dress robes. Hermione felt her discomfort growing as she looked around the room, and if it wasn't for Sirius squeezing her hand she would have run already.

"Black I was unaware that you had escaped the grave, must be quite the tale, returning to the land of the living when the war is won, how convenient." Lucius settled in his seat with a smirk gracing his features, clearly intent on baiting Sirius as much as possible.

"Quite the miracle old man, seems the fates blessed me with the brightest witch of the age for a daughter, who found a way to release me from the veil. It's quite the tale as you said, but best told at a later time, right now her future being secured is more pressing than your passing curiosity." Sirius' sneer was a finality, his eyes telling all present that he will not be swayed from the topic at hand.

"I must admit to being surprised though, you, engaging your son to my daughter, especially after I promised to end your marriage to Narcissa at the first moment you gave me cause. One hair on her head gets harmed, or one tear falls and Narcissa will be removed from your home and you will owe me the 30 million galleons that were paid in her dowry. Don't think for a second that I won't. A smart man would hope your son has better control than you, because I don't care who harms her, I will obliterate the Malfoy line for it."

Gasps filled the room in shock at the threat laid bare, Narcissa looking at Sirius in shock, before clutching Draco's hand in warning. "Sirius cousin, see reason. You know I would never harm you're ..."

"What I know Narcissa is that you allowed your psychotic sister to live in your house and torture my only child, branding her with a racist slur and my godson kept you free from Azkaban for saving him when you didn't raise a finger to save Hermione. So what boon you think to beg of me or plea you're about to make will fall on deaf ears. Hermione will not be living in Malfoy Manor and will never have to set foot in that cursed place for as long as she lives. You have no standing in the Wizengamot for your actions in the war, whilst I hold the Minister as a dear friend. I would go back to Azkaban and rot for that girl if I need to so think very carefully as to how you will speak." Sirius' voice had dropped to a deep rumbling growl, silver eyes glowing with barely suppressed rage.

"Stop". The word was barely a whisper as it left Hermione, her hands were shaking. "If there is no breaking this, then bickering will not solve anything at all. It's late, can we just drop the testosterone and agree to work this out civilly, or I'll drag Draco to Gretna Green and you can all miss your children's marriage because you couldn't get over some old petty rivalry. In fact…" Hermione stood and offered an apologetic smile to her headmistress. "Would you mind if Draco and I borrowed your reading parlour, we need to talk away from our parents."

At Minerva's nod she walked away from them all, hearing Draco sigh in annoyance as he followed her. She held the door open for him and shut it after him, briefly noticing how much taller he was than her now, Hermione deeply hoped she hadn't gotten any shorter, as George teased her mercilessly for being a pipsqueak as it is.

"So Granger, couldn't wait to get me all alone huh?" Draco's smirk lit his features, his grey eyes as he looked her over. "I must say, the new look suits you, you've finally tamed that bird's nest of yours."

"It's Black you arrogant little ferret. Can we just do this already, it's been a long night. We don't like each other, you're a racist bigot and my Grandmother screwed us both by tying our proposed marriage in blood. So how about you stop being a jerk so we can figure out what we are going to do." Hermione glared at him as she smirked at her from the sofa, getting more annoyed when he tapped the only space to sit next to him.

Malfoy waited until she was seated, not giving any pretence to acknowledging her personal space he leant into her and sniffed her hair. "Mmm Vanilla. Who knew, Granger smelt so good. It's obvious what we do. We get tied together in wedded bliss, produce the obligatory heir and a spare, thus insuring the preservation of the Malfoy line. If your father does not remarry and have more children our second son will inherit the Black house titles and position thus continuing that line. Of course you'll have to end it with Weaslebee, I'll have to break dear Daphne's heart, pity, she so wanted to be the next lady Malfoy."

Hermione had stiffened as he spoke, her nerves already frayed from the stress of the night were grating already. "Trust me, if I could I would gladly hand you over to her, but personally I didn't survive the war just to die because of your love life. And just so you know, Ron and I aren't dating we never…" Shaking her head she sighed. "We never were like that, well maybe for a moment but nothing ever happened. Which is a good thing seeing as he and Harry ran off to Auror training the moment Kingsley gave them the opportunity."

"Weaslebee an Auror. Surely you're joking, that raging buffoon? Oh how standards are slipping, Potter sure, he's the boy who just won't die, but that, that just beggars belief. Look, I hate this, you hate this, I'm going to be dealing with a crying witch in the morning, so let's just try and make this painless. I agree to not living in the manor, the place still smells of reptile left over from the monster and his pet. You're now sacred twenty-eight without a clue what that means, and not just that you're a Black, which pretty much makes you wizarding royalty. Add being Potter's golden girl into that mix and the world is going to be watching you, and because I'm marrying you, me.

"But, there's something you should know. When I didn't kill Dumbledore like I was ordered, I was punished." Draco held up his hand when Hermione went to interrupt him. He reached for the buttons in his school shirt, peeling it open revealing ragged scars over his chest and abs. On his left side was signs of a bite mark and Hermione gasped in shock. "He gave me to Greyback to punish, and unfortunately for me, he did it on a full moon. I've had to learn to control my anger, maybe that's why I am so calm right now, but as this was sealed in blood and the wolf will become aware of it in a weeks' time on the full moon he's going to want you marked as his mate. Daphne doesn't know, only Blaise and Theo know so do me a favour and don't shout it out, the Malfoy name has been trashed enough."

Hermione starred at him frozen in shock. She knew theoretically what happened when a wolf found its mate, Tonks had brazenly displayed her mating mark to her after wedding Remus in secret. She was overwhelmed, dropping her head into her hands she didn't look at Malfoy as she spoke. "I, I need to think about all of this. I, well whilst I am concerned that I am marrying a werewolf in three months' time, I am having a harder time accepting everything else right now. I need to go. I" Her head snapped around to face him a look of panic and fear on her face. "You need to talk to Daphne. Tell her everything, I don't care, the whole world will know soon anyways. I need to go and figure out what to tell Harry and Ron so they don't skin you alive."

With that Hermione left the room, not pausing as she rushed passed everyone who still lingered in the office ignoring them as they called after, her feet carrying her as fast as they can through the dark halls and staircases, down through the courtyard and down the path to the black lake. It was there she fell to her knees and brokenly sobbed, she felt as though her whole future had been taken from her. She didn't know how long it took, but it seemed only minutes until Sirius was pulling her into his side, holding her close as she cried in his arms.

It took her minutes before she realised he was singing, his voice surprised her, it was a comforting tone but she could tell he had a great talent for it. "Mama, put my wand in the ground, I can't shoot it anymore. That long black cloud is comin' down, I feel I'm knockin' on heaven's door."

"Those aren't the words, you're butchering a classic." Sirius laughed and held her closer. "Now you sound like Moony, just listen and stop interrupting kitten, it's been too long since I could hold you and sing to you. "Feels like I'm knockin' on heaven's door. Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door."

* * *

AN. The song is Bob Dylan's Knockin' on heavens door, the song always reminds me of Sirius, so I couldn't think of anything better for him to sing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three.

To say that the last few days had been stressful for Hermione would be an understatement. Sirius had thankfully gotten her away from the school on her birthday, taking her to see her new estates, getting her a new wardrobe as she no longer fit into any of her old clothes. He and Lupin with baby Teddy in tow had taken her for dinner, regaling her with stories of their youth and tales of her mother. Hermione couldn't help the pang of loss that she felt whenever she thought of her, and regretted that she would never know the woman whom had given her life. Hermione didn't know how to feel about it, every time that she did a tight knot would form in her stomach and tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

Hermione's new appearance was startling to her every time she would look in the mirror. Grey eyes set in a heart shaped face with a smattering of freckles over her nose from the sunlight. Her lips were fuller, and seemed to be a dusky rose colour without trying. Her nose and chin were the same, and she found she was happy to have that familiarity again. Hermione was used to taming wild almost unmanageable hair, but now she had long dark curls that fell in spirals to her waist. Hermione had considered cutting it but found that she liked having these long curls, although they were not her Mother's blonde, they did make her look like her mother in the pictures Sirius and Remus had shown her. What Hermione did not like was being two inches shorter, she had gone from being 5'5" to 5'3".

Hermione had spent her birthday in laughter thanks to Sirius and Remus with Teddy cuddled in her lap. She noted that the two marauders had shared looks of grief when they spoke of her mother and Tonks, the wounds of their loss still fresh and raw on both their faces. Hermione wanting to take that look from their eyes decided to tell them tales about her when she was little, how her first piece of accidental magic was in fact summoning a book from the top shelf to read. But that it had been with Walburga and not with the Grangers. She also told them that to Walburga's horror the book that Hermione had summoned was the history of Gryffindor house, a book of Sirius' he had bought to annoy her. She spoke of being lonely at primary school with muggles, feeling out of place and that when she made friends with Harry and Ron she felt at home for the first time.

It wasn't her birthday that had caused her stress, no it was returning to Hogwarts and the mayhem that came with it. The rumour mill had been at work in her absence and it took hours for her to escape her classmates and find her room. Everyone wanted to know what it was like, was she happy to be a Black? Was Draco really her betrothed? Had they both secretly known all this time and pretended to hate one another to keep people from finding out who she really was. Honestly Hermione felt like they all needed to find something else to talk about, as they would have made Rita Skeeter proud with their observations and insinuations.

Waking the day after her birthday, a Sunday thankfully, Hermione had packed away her presents from Harry and Ron, after having taken the time to send them thank you notes and ask for them to meet her in Hogsmeade the following weekend. Hermione only shared her dorm with Parvati this year, so instead of four single beds two doubles filled the room. It was decorated in Gryffindor colours and throws she found the room comforting after a year on the run.

Hermione had gone downstairs talking with Neville about the properties of Digitalis purpurea, more commonly known as foxgloves which Professor Sprout had been teaching the seventh years to cultivate for use in St, Mungo's for its properties in treating heart ailments. Hermione had been politely nodding still not quite awake when she walked into the great hall for breakfast. The room which had been loud and filled with chatter had died down and it took a few moments for her to realise that all eyes were on her. Deciding to take Sirius' advice and ignore them she walked to sit with Seamus and Dean, noting with a small smile that they held hands. It made her happy to see that after last year they had finally given into what she had suspected since fifth year.

"Hermione" Dean grinned, passing her the coffee carafe "have you gotten shorter or something, Neville looks positively gargantuan next to you now." His voice carried and Hermione glared at him when she heard a spattering of laughter from around the hall. Eyes that had been staring had finally gone back to eating and despite her glare Hermione mouthed a thank you to Dean whom just shrugged. "Makes me suddenly feel bad for Harry, its eerie having a room full of eyes watch your every move" he said.

"Yeah talk about being a bug under a microscope, this place has been mental since Daphne threw a hissy fit yesterday at lunch, she threw a jug of pumpkin juice at Draco and missed, Blaise is still complaining that he can't get the smell off of him". Seamus spoke with a grin, and Hermione was glad to see someone found it amusing because Hermione suddenly felt as though she had lost her appetite.

"I wouldn't worry about it" Luna spoke as she and Ginny sat down beside Hermione "everyone knows that a pumpkin juice helps clear the effects of nargles on the brain." Hermione's lip twitched, and to keep from saying something she might feel bad for later she took a bite of toast, savouring the real buttery goodness it was smeared with. Luna placed a blue and silver box in Hermione's lap before fixing herself a plate of scrambled eggs on toast and Hermione smiled.

Pulling open the silver ribbon tied around it, Hermione lifted the lid of the box to find a royal blue sweater dress and with a black belt at the waist. The buckle was an enchanted dragonfly, the wings of which were made of tiny little gears, a steampunk dragonfly and Hermione leaned over and hugged Luna, whispering a choked up thank you. "It is so beautiful Luna thank you, I hope it didn't cost too much."

Luna smiled "It cost only what it took to make it, I've always found that shopping with something in mind never gets you what you wanted, so I found what I needed to make your gift and searched for the right charm to animate the buckle. My Mother always told me the most cherished gifts are those that are made with us in mind." Hermione was speechless, and it took Ginny using her hand to push her jaw up to break the moment. Luna, ever one to state things with quiet grace and move on had already turned and engaged her boyfriend Neville about his idea for using foxgloves.

"You alright 'Mione?" Ginny whispered, lacing her fingers with Hermione's under the table. Her long red hair was tied back in a braid today, with golden ribbons wrapped in her hair that made Hermione smile. With all her brothers now gone from the school Ginny finally felt like she could be as girly as she liked without the risk of being teased.

"I honestly don't know Ginny, I feel so confused and a little numb, with a sense of anticipating dread. I don't know what comes next and all these old memories of being a little girl in Grimmauld Place have me so confused. I feel like I don't know who I am really anymore and in a few months I'll be married to the Ferret of Slytherin when all I want is to go to the Burrow and hide." Hermione sighed. "But I can't..."

Ginny interrupted her. "Why can't you? Hermione I think McGonagall would let you go and see my Mum if that's what you want, I'll even come with you to make sure Mum doesn't try and smother you although I think maybe today you need a little coddling." She looked over in the direction of the Slytherin table and glared, raising her voice a little with a mischievous smirk on her face. "After all, the Black Heiress has plans to make and as your maid of honour it is my duty to help you make them." Hermione gasped along with half the hall as all eyes went between her and Draco who was scowling now. "Ginevra Weasley you have an evil streak in you. Let's go find the Headmistress before I decide I would rather spend the day in the library."

Her cheeks had blushed crimson and she stood quietly tapping Luna's shoulder to follow them as they left the stunned silence of the Great Hall. She had just reached the stairs when they all heard the shriek of Pansy Parkinson follow their wake "You're marrying her?! Draco say it's not true." She hurried her steps not wanting to hear what happened next.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four.

Draco was fighting a losing battle and he knew it. After Granger, Black, Salazar help him, his fiancé had left the Great Hall with Pansy shrieking in her wake Draco could feel himself losing control. He was losing the battle with his wolf, the ever present rage that surged through his veins like volcanic lava. Yesterday had been the worst day of his life. He felt like hell for having to break Daphne's heart the way he did. She had cried and begged him to tell her that this was his idea of a sick joke, and when he hadn't she had lashed out, throwing anything she could reach and guilt ate at him as he could see her heart breaking in her eyes.

They hadn't been together very long, but they had spent the whole summer together, and to Draco it had been euphoric, he was finally free of the Dark Lord and his life was his own again. He should have known that he was not truly free, he felt that he should have been expecting that something was not right. He had always wondered why his father had never made him a match, never sought to find the next lady Malfoy for him. The will reading of Lady Black had revealed why, she had imperiused my father in order to make sure he would not hinder the arrangement she had so carefully bargained for.

His father's face had mottled with anger at all the stipulations that had been made into this marriage, they all favoured Hermione in the end, sought her happiness above all else and it showed one thing. Hermione was well loved by her Matriarch, whom had gone to great lengths to insure her future. By having them get married so young, Draco himself would only be eighteen, she had ensured that the Ministry would not be able to interfere as it often did with the lives of the sacred twenty eight. Not even a ministry decree or a change in law could prevent their marriage.

By wedding them on the winter solstice they would be joined not just in law but the union would bond their magic as one, thus insuring that abuse from either party would harm them both. It was an ancient tradition one Draco had long thought forgotten but clearly Walburga had thought long and hard about how to protect her granddaughter. Draco couldn't help but feel relieved that she was no longer on this earth as she would have most likely have been a very formidable foe.

Draco did not know what to make of Sirius, what he knew of him was scrawled on the walls of broom closets and he knew his Godfather, Severus had created some of his curses with him in mind. He was legendary amongst the Slytherin house for being a formidable foe, tales of how he and his friends had been practically worshipped at this school were still told. He, as a Black, was considered royalty amongst the Sacred twenty eight so when he turned his back on those traditions it made him a lot of enemies. His aunt Bellatrix would often go into a demented rage about him, he was the promised heir, named for the brightest star in the sky and prophesised to bring the Black name back into noble glory. Draco couldn't help but feel that maybe he already had, their Black name was worth more than gold right now and business he knew was booming for them in the aftermath of the war.

Draco had left breakfast with Theo and Blaise having refused to even deign to respond to Pansy and their classmates, after all he was a Malfoy such nonsense was beneath him. Theo and Blaise knew everything Draco knew about Hermione and the wedding, Theo even going as far to call him the luckiest son of a bitch to ever live. He was still doing so.

"Seriously Draco she isn't one of the Sacred twenty-eight she is the sacred twenty-eight. Their name is first on that list, ahead of every other house, theirs was the first pure family created in England, hell it was in their honour that the scared Twenty-eight was started." He paused as they reached the grounds, heading in the direction of the whomping willow to the grove of trees and benches to sit. "Not to mention she is intelligent, not dithering or playing coy and one hell of a looker now. I mean she was always kind of pretty but now she's stunning. I don't know why you are pouting when every bloke in our school has been drooling over her since she walked into breakfast."

"Theo mate, just shut it. I don't think it's her that's bothering him so much as the time limit and the fact that her dear old Dad is Sirius fucking Black, mass-murderer turned Auror who has already decided to make Draco's life a living hell if she so much as cries because of him." Blaise ignored the benches and stretched out on the grass, shedding his white shirt to work on his tan he claimed, but Draco knew it was to attract the attention of any passing female.

Draco settled beside him, leaving Theo to recline on his perch on the benches. "You're both right and your both wrong. Yes all that is worrying but it's the fact that I told her I am a werewolf and she wasn't even slightly concerned. In fact she gave the distinct impression that it wasn't even a concern, which means either she knows more about werewolves mating than I do or she is insane and I can't decide which option is worse. Hell since that night it is like I can sense her, I knew when she was walking in with Longbottom, I knew she was worried and confused and I could smell her. It's the week of the full moon and the beast inside me wants to mark and claim her and I don't even like her. You have any idea how messed up that is? I'm craving her touch and not a few days ago I could barely tolerate the know it all."

Draco growled and put his head in his hands once again concluding that he is doomed, assigned to a fate worse than death when only days ago he was quietly revelling in his freedom. "She's Potter's golden girl, he who would not die no matter how hard everyone tried and I know it was her that kept him that way. She helped save him time and again, she's a war hero and I escaped life in Azkaban only because of her bloody Potter." Draco wanted to unleash his rage and knew he couldn't, he was banned from Quidditch this year for the safety of others, Old Slughorn had him on probation and one wrong move would have him expelled from school. He needed his NEWT's as the Malfoy name was tarnished, almost beyond repair and he knew if he was ever to succeeded he needed to be twice as good as anyone else.

Blaise tapped his shoulder and Draco looked up to see a look of concern on both his friends faces. "Mate it won't come to that, she's a Gryffindor, a bleeding heart the whole lot of them. If you think you're messed up imagine how she feels, Bella branded her a mudblood and now she's a pure blood princess. Her world just turned on its head and yet you know what's expected of you. Give her time, don't be an ass and you might just be able to have an amical marriage to her. Honestly mate, you should be glad it's not the Weaslette, she'd have gelded you by now. Although should you need anyone to take one for the team and tame that hellcat I will be happy to help." Blaise finished his speech with a lecherous grin, wagging his eyebrows making the three of them laugh.

"Good luck with that, mate" Theo laughed "Said hellcat is rumoured to be the future Mrs. Potter, ready to bring in the next generation of scruffy haired gits."

"She's not you know" Draco murmured.

"Not what?" they asked in unison, making Draco grin.

"She's not with Potter, refused to take him back after he, and I quote 'tried to commit suicide by Voldemort and leave everyone he loves to fight his battle for him'. According to Pansy who has it from the Patil twins, she hasn't given him the time of day since she slapped his face in the great hall when the battle ended." Draco noted that Theo looked amused but that Blaise had something very calculating in his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five.

Hermione had never been so happy to see the Burrow. After the war the place had been rebuilt, adding extra rooms and more space so that Molly could have the whole family visit and not be too crowded. Hermione and Luna would still have to share Ginny's room but there was now space for extra beds without feeling too cramped. Molly was very happy to show them around all the changes she had had George help her make since they had returned to Hogwarts, and yet though the place was bigger it still felt homey and a place filled with love.

The only sad note was George who was still lost without Fred, he would still wait for him to finish his jokes only to have his face crumple in the silence that followed. He broke Hermione's heart and she didn't blame Molly at all for demanding he move home so that she could care for him. Hermione couldn't help but reach over and hug him as they sat in the living room, leaning her head on his shoulder, even as he teased her mercilessly for being even shorter, telling Molly that they would need to find a step stool just for Hermione. Hermione slapped him around the back of the head only to find herself pinned to the couch with George tickling her mercilessly as she laughed begging him to stop.

"Tell me I am the greatest wizard you've ever met and I'll stop" He smirked down at her, grinning as she giggled unable to get her words out as Ginny and Luna laughed refusing to help her and laughing harder as she called them traitors.

"I'll get you both back for this I swear" She laughed, her threat falling flat from all the laughter.

"George get off of her this instant" Molly reproached, her hands on her hips as the tea and cakes she had been bringing in floated to the table ahead of her. Looking up Hermione met the eyes of Remus and Sirius, who had Teddy playing with his hair, getting sticky mess in his locks.

George looked down at her with a gloating grin, mouthing I win, before he reached for a slice of carrot cake, scowling when Molly slapped his hands away. "Honestly woman, I am wasting away, all skin and bone and you deny your favourite son cake." He touched his heart for dramatic effect only to scowl when Molly replied

"Charlie isn't here and I would never deny him cake, you however have started eating like Ron, honestly the two of you are trying to eat me out of house and home." She took a slice for herself giving Ginny a pointed glare to move her feet and let Remus and Sirius sit.

Hermione sat up with help from Remus before reaching for Teddy from Sirius' arms, cuddling him and smiling as his hair and eyes changed to match hers, making her smile wide. She kissed his chubby cheeks as he cuddled into her neck and gave a wide sleepy yawn. She looked up to see Molly smiling at her with a knowing look and when she went to ask why she was looking at her like that Molly smiled and shook her head.

"Hermione dear one day you'll make a wonderful mother. Of course I had always hoped one of my sons might ask you, and get you into the family by marriage, but even when your name is Malfoy I will still think of you as a daughter." Hermione could feel her cheeks growing hot as Luna lent over to nuzzle Teddy in her arms. She did not miss the scowl on Sirius' face or the warning touch that Remus gave his arm.

"One step at a time Molly, let's get her settled into being a Black before we send her off to further the Malfoy line." Remus spoke in a tone that brokered no arguments and Hermione didn't know how she knew, but she sensed that it wasn't Remus that said that, it was Moony. Maybe it was the touch of anger in his tone, or the slight change in posture that told her that Moony was in control right now. Hermione knew that the full moon was only four days away and wondered if that meant Moony had a stronger pull over Remus.

"Yeah let's not talk about Hermione and Draco procreating, we don't need to talk about the future litter, what we do need to talk about is what colour I'll be in as maid of honour". Ginny winked at Hermione and Luna as they laughed Lupin asked.

"Litter? How many children is Hermione planning on having?" Hermione bit her lip knowing she would have to tell them, that Ginny wanted answers to the questions they had both had after Sirius had dropped her off at Gryffindor tower at 3am.

"I… oh hell Ginny couldn't you have eased into this, you know they are going to blow a fuse, and for the record you are not coming with me when I tell Harry and Ron and I might just have no maid of honour for your cheek." When Ginny's only response was to grin and settle back on the sofa with a mug of green tea Hermione sighed. "Draco was punished for not killing Dumbledore and letting Snape do it for him, that's why he wasn't at Hogwarts last year, Voldemort had given him to Greyback to learn his lesson in obedience."

Silence filled with tension followed her statement and Hermione squirmed so much that Teddy whimpered and she passed him to Luna to settle him, knowing that her discomfort would make him cry. She noted Teddy took on her looks almost immediately before he settled with Luna who hummed dreamily to him, not even slightly perturbed by the growing tension.

"You know, werewolves are said to make very loving fathers, I think it's the pack instinct that drives them to protect and defend. If the person was sane before he was turned then so is the wolf. Werewolves are reported to recognise their own children even in wolf form and will protect them instead of attacking them." Luna smiled at Hermione before going back to humming as Sirius, Remus and Molly stared in stunned silence.

"He's a werewolf?" Sirius asked, his voice low and angry, but his eyes flicked to Teddy and over to Remus, who's knuckles had gone white, laying a calming hand on the werewolf's shoulders. "Yes" Hermione replied her voice tight. She would admit to being slightly worried about that, but having done the research to help Tonks knock some sense into Remus she knew that any children she have might have stronger senses but would be human, a little more potent with their magic because of it.

"Merlin" George said, staring at her wide eyed, before Grinning, rubbing his hands together manically "You'll want to ask Fleur how she deals with Bill at his time of the month, Charlie reckons their cycles have synced so they are temperamental and moody together, I hear she has a very special technique to, ah" He wiggled his eyebrows and glanced at his mother "quell the raging beast if you catch my drift". He ducked when Hermione threw a cushion at his head and the growing tension was broken in laughter. She couldn't help but laugh too when he asked "Are you sure he's a wolf and not a were ferret?"

It was long minutes before Molly got them all to calm down and stop fighting in her living room. "Enough, all of you, this is serious. Hermione you will need to make an appointment with St. Mungo's, the specialists there will help you as they did Fleur, Bill might not change but he is stronger and he does have a bigger temper now. The last thing we want is you getting hurt because he's not in control. Remus maybe you could talk with him, see how strong his control is. I know he's very young and has been a wolf for a year now but even my mild mannered Bill has his moments, and that Malfoy temper is almost as infamous as the Blacks."

Remus nodded, his eyes meeting Hermione's and she knew now without a doubt that she wasn't talking to Remus but to Moony. His eyes hadn't changed they were still his, but the look in them wasn't human, it was the look of a wolf, an alpha. "I'll speak to Minnie and arrange to meet the boy before the full moon, and see just how well he can keep his control. If he can't I'll help him. Don't get me wrong Hermione I am angry over this, but it wasn't his choice but he's not marrying my Goddaughter if he has no control, I'll kill him myself to break the blood bond first."

Hermione gulped and her eyes flicked to Sirius who had been strangely quiet as he walked out of the room. She got up and followed him out through the kitchen and into the yard. She could see the line of tension in his shoulders and his hands shook where he held them in fists at his side. Hermione walked silently up to him and huddled herself under his shoulder, cuddling him as he pulled her in tight, kissing her temple. "I am so sorry Kitten. I should have protected you, I should have ran and taken you on the run with me, saving you from this wretched fate my Mother has devised for you. I wanted better for you, I didn't want you involved in her madness and now it seems I've doomed you to it. If he ever hurts you I need you to promise me that you will run, run to me or to Harry but don't be brave, I don't want that fate for you. I don't want to find you bloody and broken like so many girls who are wedded to werewolves. I know you helped Tonks get Remus and I am happy that he found happiness with her, but the reason he was afraid is that werewolves are always angry and so many women have died at their mates hands at the week of the full moon."


	6. Chapter 6

Okay I hope this will be a quick author's note before I continue on with chapter six. I read the reviews you so kindly wrote for me, I was actually amazed at the rapid responses. But I have a few things in answer to some of the points made. Draco not wanting to mark Daphne, someone spotted that and it will be explained later, I have a reason behind this. So why he wants to mark Hermione will come up so please just bear with me. It wouldn't be a good story if I gave you all the answers in the first few chapters.

The Sirius still a bully comment… Okay I kind of see where you are coming from... kind of. People say things in anger, make threats that will never come true. Imagine that your Mother, whom you have despised in one fell swoop ruined your only child's future after taking away their existence from you so even looking at them you didn't know they were yours. I think he's allowed to be angry in that moment. As well as angry that his only daughter was promised to the son of a man whom he despises. He is angry at Narcissa for not standing up to Bella and protecting her when he could not, but honestly to me that anger reeked more of self-loathing that he didn't protect Hermione than at anyone else.

Also I am kind of amused that everyone has taken to trying to predict how Harry and Ron will react, please keep guessing and reviewing I love to hear from you all.

* * *

Chapter Six.

Narcissa looked at her son as he sat across her in the borrowed former office of Severus Snape and sighed. She had arrived late Monday evening and demanded to see her son. When Professor Slughorn had tried to protest she reminded him that as a Governess of this school not only could he not refuse her but should he dear try she would see him teaching in the America's before the year is out and a more qualified Potion's master in his place. She had glared at him when he had tried to stay, offering to send an application on his behalf for him to teach the girls of Salem's witches Academy if he did not hurry along and leave.

To say that she still despised the wretched little man from her school days was an understatement. He was just as bad as Dumbledore, collecting children like chocolate frog cards to further his own cause. "Draco my darling, you need to stop worrying so much, do you really think I would allow Sirius to do anything to you that would harm you. The letter simply asks if you would be willing to meet with him and Remus. Remus is a good man, they want to know your wolf and can you blame them? Hermione may be a very talented witch but she is Sirius' only child. When you have children you will understand all the fear that comes with that."

She had been sat perfectly poised upon a hardback chair having insisted Draco take the cushioned one. But now she went to her knees before him, cupping his chin and kissing his cheek. "If he feels even a fraction of love for that girl as I do you, then I understand his anger, but darling you are not the focus of that anger, I know my cousin and he has always needed to play the hero and that he can't now must be eating him alive. His anger is like a hot wide, it will take the breath from you, but in the end wind is not enough to scold and burn.

"You, my darling boy, I would give everything I am and that I have to keep safe. I could not save you from that disgusting brand upon your flesh and I was not able to stop Fenrir from harming you, but as you are cursed so am I. They wanted to kill you and I fought Fenrir from you, and I too am bound by the moon. I swore after the nine hellish months of bleeding and pain as I carried you and the nineteen hours of agony that I spent labouring to bring you into this world that nothing, not my family, my vanity, my marriage or my pride would matter more to me that you do. You, Draco, my fierce little dragon are my whole world, my greatest joy and what I love more than anything else in this world."

Upon seeing the tears that threatened to spill from his grey eyes she pulled him into her arms, unable to bear seeing his pain. She held him as he shook in her arms and breathed away the tears that he refused to let fall. Narcissa having lost so many other children before she had Draco could understand Sirius' fears when it came to his daughter, she knew the agony only too well of losing a child, but in her mind that did not mean he could threaten her child. Narcissa had learned to control the infamous Black rage as a child, but it seemed her cousin planned on embracing it when it came to his daughter and she could not fault him for it, but she would not let anyone harm her son and not pay dearly for it.

Draco held her hand, squeezing her right with his left, his thumb stroking the defensive scars she had from when she fought Fenrir off of her son. Draco had thought he would die that night, he knew it was to be his fate, savaged to death as he had so feared as a child, wandless and wounded after days under the Cruciatus curse he had given up all hope. "I am not afraid of Black" he murmured raising his head finally to meet his mother's gaze.

"At least not in the way you mean. Hermione and I have been on opposite sides for years, and for so long I thought her beneath me. I bought into Father's beliefs that muggleborn's were thieves who had stolen magic to enter our world, but nothing added up. It took me years to shake off what he had taught me and by them I was already branded and doomed to kill a man." He snorted in disgust. "My father, the Great Lucius Malfoy, errand boy for a half-blood with delusions of grandeur. A madman and a coward who hid behind an army and turned himself into a disgusting thing to try and cheat death. I know you love Father, but he is so not worthy of you. If you stayed with him because of me then I am an even worse son that I ever thought I was."

Narcissa laughed, she could not help it, kissing her son before moving to the chair beside him, still holding his hand. "My darling boy, you have never been a bad son, a challenge yes, but never bad. You honour your family even when it acts in less than honourable manners. You fought to save your friends, and I know you did not save them all, but sometimes stupidity will defeat heroism. Suicide by fiedfyre is a nasty way to go." She cast a charm heating the tea that had gone cold before pouring cups for herself and her son.

"Now, I know the wedding is arranged, my aunt has not lost her touch, although I imagine if Hermione is as stubborn as you say she may choose to change a great many things that are planned. I certainly can't see her going through with blood magic to ensure fertility, so you will be saved from that little horror. In fact I cannot help but wonder whether Walburga knew that child at all, considering what she has in store for her, or if this marriage is meant to be a punishment for Sirius for never bending to his mother's will." She was musing allowed but could not help the smile that crossed her face.

"Come now, Draco, you did not think Walburga did anything that might ever benefit someone else. My aunt is famous throughout the magical world for her vindictiveness. She knew the girl was talented and bright and chooses to marry her off instead of encouraging her genius? No, she never quite forgave Dorea for marrying a Gryffindor and having a career. She said it was beneath a Black lady to ever do such a thing, this is her way of trying to ensure that Hermione does not follow that example. You my dear, as her husband would hold all the cards if you so choose, you could ensure she never saw any of her male friends again and restrict her life to her children and you, as is expected of a woman of the sacred twenty-eight."

She smiled wickedly, and it lit up her whole face, showing her true beauty not the icy perfection she wore in public like a mask. "If you have any sense you will encourage her to work, let her chose causes and donate heavily to them, she's a Black, and therefore is immune to being bought, if you want her loyalty you will have to give her yours. A wedding token is expected, as well as an engagement ring, no rubies or emeralds, as that would be brash and cliché. Not diamonds either, that suggests you are trying too hard. I think you should go with sapphires for the engagement ring, they are her birthstone, and will bring out the blue in her grey eyes." She looked at him pointedly as though he should be taking notes and he just smirked.

"Mother you have taught me the intricacies of traversing polite social situations since I could talk, I think I can remember sapphires over rubies and emeralds, but not in gold or silver but in Platinum, a rarer metal that accepts magic, one that can be imbued with protective charms for her safety. She won't like getting wedding tokens either, even if they are expected she will see it as me trying to buy her. I swear father could not have chosen me a more difficult bride if he tried."

"He could have dear, you forget the Parkinson's have wanted you for their little Pansy for years. Terribly brash family, how she made it into Slytherin is beyond me, she's got the ego of a Gryffindor that one with none of the redeeming features. I dare say she will marry a Weasley and Molly will likely despair of her shallow ways as much as her Mother does. We won't even mention the Bolstrode fiasco of your second year, she truly was a wretched little girl, she reminds me of Walburga, and that woman still stars in my nightmares from childhood. Visiting her and Orion was a punishment, I have no idea how Sirius and Regulus both turned out so sane, as it was none of their parents doing."

Draco smirked at her for the first time in days and Narcissa's heart warmed, a flood of affection washing over her as she saw her son peak through the fear he has been wearing like a cloak since she arrived. "As for your father, if he wants our marriage to continue, and he does, he has been ordered to be on his best behaviour or to hold his tongue. I will not have his prejudices endangering you again. Now if she will try and refuse gifts from you, I may have a way around that but you will need to tell me more about this girl, perhaps have her meet me for afternoon tea so I can get to know the woman who will one day be mother to my future grandchildren. Plural Draco, I want more than one to spoil rotten, preferably three but I will settle for two. Not just boys either, I want a girl to spoil rotten too." She winked at him as he gaped, smiling coyly. "I am a Slytherin dear, never forget that we as a house are far cleverer than Ravenclaws and less inclined to brag than Gryffindors. Now, tell me everything you know and all the rumours you have heard so I can begin to gage the worthiness of my future daughter in law."


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note.

Thank you all for the reviews, your response to this story is kind of amazing. I'm hoping that this chapter answers a few of your questions.

Chapter Seven.

Hermione was still having trouble adjusting to being the future Mrs. Malfoy, in fact a large part of her absolutely loathed the idea. Married as a teenager, and from looking over the marriage agreement she would be expected to provide the Malfoy family with an heir within three years of marriage. She was still glaring at it from where it was placed on the borrowed desk of Professor McGonagall as she waited for Narcissa Malfoy to join her for evening tea. It was Wednesday, the night before the full moon and she knew that downstairs Draco was speaking with her father and Remus about his wolf.

Sirius' confession about his fears for her in the marriage had left Hermione feeling both anxious and numb all at once. She didn't know what to think about it, the only werewolves she had ever met were Remus, who had been so as a child and treated his other half with abject fear and Greyback, who had gone insane. She had been hoping that Greyback was a rare case and not the norm for such things but now she wasn't so sure. She would need to research, but what would she even look for? Most of what was written on werewolves was utter drivel designed to keep little children cowering in their beds at night.

No Hermione would have to find more information from a reliable source, after she figured out why she needed to bathe in lilies to ensure fertility. Half of what was needed for that were restricted items and the idea of collecting acromantula venom to bathe in was repulsive. She honestly didn't know what her Grandmothers intentions were, but she refused to comply with half of this list. If she could Hermione would have refused the entire thing, but according to Molly and Sirius some of it was there for her benefit.

"Miss Black, thank you for agreeing to see me at such short notice." Hermione was startled out of her thoughts as Narcissa Black seated herself on the other side of the desk, looking graceful and elegant if a little pale. Her navy blue robes made her seem even paler, or maybe that was the lighting in the room. Hermione noted that she moved gingerly but elegantly and couldn't help but wonder what had happened to make the Lady Malfoy to seem so out of sorts.

"It is no problem, Mrs Malfoy, although I must admit I am a little unsure as to why you wished to speak with me so soon. Your son and I have not even spoken to arrange any of the details of the wedding."

"You have not spoken to My Draco since the eve of your birthday Miss Black, something that I find quite distressing. Minerva ensured that you were a diligent young woman who knew the weight of duty and responsibility and yet you have not even sent one note to my son. He will be indisposed this weekend so I will speak with you this night. Should you have any other queries this weekend requiring immediate response do not hesitate to contact Lucius, after all he helped draw this contract up, he knows it better than any other I imagine." Narcissa helped herself to the tea that had appeared before them, adding no sugar to sweeten the taste. She noted with some satisfaction the flush to Hermione's cheeks and noted that Draco had been correct, Hermione would be easy to tease.

"Mrs. Malfoy I am not the only one within this marriage and should Draco have wished to have spoken to me before today I would have thought he would have done so should the desire had struck him. Considering that he has just had to end a relationship with Daphne this weekend past, I thought I was giving him space to adjust to the new situation, if I was wrong then you and he have my apologies. I will not consider that either of you are sentimental in the future." Hermione cursed that she had told Sirius and McGonagall that she would not need them, clearly Narcissa had just chosen to use this evening to prick at Hermione for weak spots.

Hermione knows her cheeks are flushed as she wills herself to calm down and not glare at the woman across from her. She squeezed her hands to stop them from shaking from nerves and anger as she reaches across to make herself a cup of tea. The silence is thick in the air as the two women moves things around, they both eye each other silently. Hermione thinks over the urge to mention that she would never, not even on pain of death turn to her or her husband for help. They had watched her sister torture her and Hermione still suffered effects from the Cruciatus curse. Her left arm still spasms on occasion, after effects from the poisoned blade used to carve the word "mudblood" into her skin. Hermione closes her eyes and counts to ten, holding her left arm to her, panic attacks however are the worst after effect from what Bellatrix did to her.

When she opens her eyes she meets the pale grey eyes of Narcissa's and fleetingly she sees sympathy and regret swimming within their depth. Hermione ignored it, she didn't want anything from Narcissa, apologies wouldn't change what she and her family had done to her, wouldn't erase the damage from everything Bellatrix did to her. Hermione is surprised at how calm her voice is when she talks again. "Mrs. Malfoy I am not sure what you had hoped to gain from insulting me, especially after everything you and your family has done to me and to those that I loved.

"Harry kept you and your family from a lifetime of rotting in Azkaban, but that is him, not me. Considering that you have only recently been allowed to carry a wand again following your activities in the war I don't think you have a leg to stand on when you make disparaging comments about my person. I was told that ladies of good breeding were raised to have manners, although clearly the Black family was lacking in those lessons. Lucky for you, the Grangers raised me better than that."

Narcissa raises one eyebrow at Hermione over her tea cup, her only reaction to Hermione's words is a slight tightening of her fingers around the cup. "Let me tell you a story, Hermione". She holds her hand up and her eyes sharpen, a sudden sternness there that wasn't there a second before. "No interruptions, Severus has mentioned on occasion that you lacked a certain patience, but you will listen to me." She puts the cup down and a slight wince of pain crosses her features, leaning back in the chair and crosses one ankle in front of the other.

"Nineteen years ago I was pregnant for the seventh time after losing six children, four before they were born and two, two were delivered stillborn into my arms as my husband sobbed brokenly beside me. He didn't want to try again, each loss was slowly tearing us apart, carving a deeper hole between us but I had fallen pregnant yet again. Lucius in his grief gave into his father's dying wish and joined with other pureblood families, supporting the coming of a new order that the Dark Lord had promised. The further along my pregnancy went the more alone I felt, until one night I woke to find my husband in the nursery we had decorated so eagerly after marrying. He was covered in blood and a black serpent tattoo on his arm.

"It was vivid against his pale skin and my husband was sickly pale, his hand clenched around a green baby blanket and it shook. He was drunk, the fire-whiskey reeked as he stumbled around the room, he told me he didn't want the baby, didn't want another disappointment, he didn't want any child of his to be used as a weapon against him. My husband proceeded to smash all the ornaments and destroyed the crib in a rage. I didn't recognise him in that rage and had Severus not been home I fear what that rage would have driven him to do." She looked at Hermione then, and a sea of emotions were evident in her gaze. "Yes Severus was staying at the Manor, he was good man and a dear friend, and he helped me stay calm and healthy enough to carry Draco to term. After that night I was on bedrest, forbidden by a man I had never met to stand and risk my unborn child. House-elves were suddenly assigned to see to my every need and my sister Bella whom I had not seen in two years was suddenly back in my life.

"I was now a prisoner in my own home and fanatics of this dark lord passed through it as and when they pleased. Him being there was not my choice and no one cared to know my opinion. I was a brood mare, of little consequence and my husband was no longer the man I had married. Thoughts of my baby were the only thing that got me through those months. Severus delivered my Draco because I refused the healers entry to my rooms and I was not permitted to leave them. Nineteen hours I spent screaming in pain as a stranger sat in the corner as I birthed Draco.

"His eerie red eyes and snake like features terrified me and everyone told me I should be honoured to have him witness my child's birth. Before I even saw my Draco he was handed into that man's hands and he crooned in a language I didn't know, he walked back and forth and acted as though he was the father meeting his child for the first time. It took Draco crying for food before he was passed to me and I sat in terror the whole time, Severus not Lucius telling me to stay calm and not anger this man. It wasn't until he left that I was told who he was and Severus told me the prophecy of a chosen one that would one day bring down the dark lord, his fears because of who the Dark Lord thought that chosen one would be."

Narcissa took a deep breath, the only sign that gave of her discomfort of reliving that story. "Lucius was kept away from the manor from me until after the Dark Lord was presumed dead after failing to kill the Potter babe. Draco was sixteen months old, only a little older than that child and everything in me ran cold at the thought of someone, anyone daring to harm my child. It took years to rebuild my marriage to Lucius after that, a condition of which was that he never, ever goes looking for that man. I did not want him near my child because I feared what he would do." She laughed, and it was so bitter it reminded her of Sirius when he had just left Azkaban, a sharp sound that seemed to cut to her soul. Hermione swallowed hard as Narcissa began to talk again.

"Then a few years ago at dinner, that brand that had been faded on his arm for nearly fourteen years burned black and Lucius looked up at me with fear apparent in his eyes. He told me if he did not go we would be hunted down as traitors and killed. Believe what you will about my husband Hermione, but he loves his son, his deepest regret is losing that first year with him, of not seeing him grow. At least it was, now it is that he was in Azkaban when the dark lord came for his son, gave him a death sentence. When his orders that my son kill Dumbledore didn't kill him he decided to hand him over to Fenrir Greyback."

She stood then, so abruptly that Hermione gasped and she took off robe to reveal the pale green blouse beneath it, along her right arm are deep scars, defensive as though she had used it shield herself and the left arm, at her elbow joint shows a savaged bite, as though some large predator had worried at it, tried to tear her arm off. "They had Bella distract me as they tried to kill my son in the dungeon of my house. I ran into that room to see my son's broken body being thrown around like a rag doll as a full grown werewolf used him as a chew toy. He tried to kill me too, but I cursed that wretched beast, a slicing hex that almost killed the dark lord's pet monster, and if Bella hadn't stopped me I would have killed him for touching my son. As it was, Fenrir lost certain appendages to that curse. I spent a week at my son's bedside tending his wounds willing him to live. It wasn't Azkaban that broke my Husbands spirit Hermione, it was returning from that hell to find his son on his death bed and his wife now a werewolf. Even my wolf, my other half recognises Draco as my son, it is as though she was always with me and remembers everything I went through to bring that boy into this world alive. I did not stopped Bellatrix from harming you, this is true, and because I decided that my son's life was worth more to me than yours. Give me the choice again and I will make the same one every time. He is my child, the only one I will ever have, so you will have to understand two things.

"Firstly, I will always choose my son over anyone or anything. I am not a blind naïve fool, I do not believe in a greater good, because the greater good has been the cry of every dictator I have ever heard of. They use it as a battle cry to swarm ranks to their cause, and these foolish people who swarm to it are nothing but fodder for the butcher's blade. Secondly, I understand you have every reason to hate my family, a part of me even commends you for that hatred. However, should you choose an action that harms my son, or the future grandchildren you are sure to bestow upon my family, sacrificing yourself or them for some foolish notion of heroics or the greater good, I will make sure not only do you lose them, but that you live a long and miserable life in which to regret it. I will not let you die, that would be a kindness, no I will make you live with the misery that such actions cause."

Hermione swallows hard and suddenly she sees something in Narcissa's eyes to make her miss Bellatrix. Bella would just kill her but something tells me Narcissa would be a far worse enemy than her lunatic of a sister. Hermione looks down at the scars on her own arms and she wonders what Narcissa thinks when she looks at the ones on her own arms. Clearly she didn't regret her actions, and Hermione wondered if she saw them as badges of honour, like some women see the stretch marks from carrying their children. It wasn't something the media encouraged, anything short of perfection was to be challenged and corrected but Hermione couldn't help but think the scars made Narcissa more beautiful, because they showed not just that she was a survivor but that she chose family over everything and Hermione couldn't help but wonder what that felt like.

She looked up and met Narcissa's heavy gaze and nodded, showing that she understood what Narcissa was saying and that she meant it. "I have a question" Hermione almost stutters over the word, more intimidated and yet calmer now that she knew where she stood with Narcissa. "Yes…" she states, neither encouraging nor reproachful. Hermione swallows hard and looks up at the woman before her. "Remus calls his wolf Moony, I don't have a right to ask, but what do you call yours?" Narcissa looks at her and for the first time a real smile lights up her whole face, revealing what Lucius must have seen when they fell in love with one another. "I am a Black by birth and a Malfoy by marriage, surely you can guess what name I would choose." She pauses and her smile grows, her eyes glowing amber instead of grey "Lupa, she calls me Lupa."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight.

Runes, when Draco's wand was replaced the new one was decorated with what looked like runes, bold geometric designs that trailed down to the midway point and Draco had been considering getting them translated. Ollivander's had only just opened and Draco had flinched when he had walked into that shop to acquire a want from a man his family had held prisoner for over a year. The man had seemed genuinely pleased to see him, and that kindness had terrified Draco. That man had looked at him with such pity that he had reached for Draco's shoulder and squeezed it.

"You were a prisoner just like I was son" he said. "That they gave you a longer leash just proved to be another form of torture for you." Now as Draco looked down at his wand as Remus Lupin and Sirius Black settled themselves before him Draco was close to panicking. The same kind of fear held him in its grips as he looked between the two men. He hated the judgement he got from others, that he was about to be picked apart for being the victim of a werewolf attack just made him feel that much more vulnerable. Its only when two more chairs were summoned and filled that Draco looked up to see Harry and Ron before him settled on either side of Remus.

"Potter." He acknowledges, wondering why the boy who just wouldn't die was seated before him. Harry inclined his head, whilst Weasley scowled, clearly he wanted to be here just as much as Draco. "You told them". Draco doesn't make it a question, he looks at Sirius Black, a man who is soon to be father in law and sighs. "Fine, let's just get this over with shall we?" When no one replies he reaches for the tumbler of water he had been drinking from and gulps heavily. It's all he can drink on the day before the full moon, and briefly notes with some amusement that Lupin too was drinking water.

"Draco we," Lupin started and then pauses with a pointed glare in Sirius' direction. "We were recently informed that you, like myself, are a werewolf, lycanthrope, or whichever title you prefer. We want you to know that, I at least, understand the affliction and would like to offer my assistance should you need anything. With Fenrir dead you have not been claimed by a pack and life as a lone wolf can be brutal at best. Having my friends know made my time at Hogwarts and the years after it easier more bearable. "

The silence from that statement lasted long enough for Weasley to start fidgeting, this was not the response that Draco had anticipated and the Slytherin in him couldn't help but wonder what the catch was. He had expected all kinds of threats to be made against him, along the lines of 'If Hermione cries we will…' insert threat of choice here. Something must have shown on his face because Black cleared his throat.

"Don't get any ideas, harming you harms Hermione, and she's been harmed enough. So No, I am not going to threaten you, you were a babe when this was drawn up, I cannot fault you for that. No my anger lies with your parents and my Dear twisted evil mother." He sighed using his hand to push the long curls back from his face, impatiently. "You didn't trick Hermione into this, and no sane person would get themselves turned into a werewolf. Be glad you're rich kid, because the world is full of people like Umbridge who think werewolves should be neutered and hunted down. Kingsley is a good man, but the Wizengamot is full of prejudiced bastards who rarely use their wands for more than beating their house-elves.

"My issues with your father are not for you to concern yourself with, he and I have hated each since we were students here, he was so unworthy of my cousin, and the only reason I didn't hex him into celibacy is because your mother begged me to spare him." Sirius looked at him and smirked. "James and I were legends at the school for a reason kid, and soft hearted fools would call it bullying what we did in school, but those were the same fools we were protecting from the death eater wannabes. Half of Slytherin thought they were doing the works that Salazar Slytherin started when he didn't want to allow muggleborn's into the school. Thieves of magic they called them, absolute rubbish, you can't steel someone's magic, it flows from your life force, remove the life force and all you'll have is a dead body. You don't strike me as an idiot Malfoy, your mother would never have let you become one, and it's the only reason I'm not going to interfere with you and Hermione."

Seeing Draco's shocked face he continues, bitter amusement on his features now. "Don't get me wrong, you will never be good enough for her in my eyes, hell no one would be, but she's put you in your place many times before, so I won't act as though she needs rescuing from you. You and I will have no problems as long as you keep that wolf of yours under control. Most mating's end bloody kid, the bad news is, that ever happens and Hermione will be dead and you, hell you'll have half the country looking to rip you limb from limb for it."

"Sirius stop." Potters words are like a whip crack through the room and every set of eyes turns to face him. "Hermione can handle Draco, hell she could take over the world if she ever put that mind of hers towards it." He holds his hands up placating when Sirius opens his mouth to argue. "Yes she's terrified, she's nineteen who in their right mind wants to get married that young? I know I don't. You know what I thought would happen with Ginny, but honestly, she was right. Some things, even when you want them badly just aren't what you need. Hermione is in a funk, she has been since the war. That bag of hers is still packed and ready to go at a moment's notice because she is still sure that we haven't finished yet.

"She's taking her NEWTs but already been offered jobs in the ministry, as a healer, with the reserves across the globe working with different magical divisions and yet she's here, at school. She needs something to shake her out of it. Am I happy that she's marrying Malfoy, not really, will I support her anyway, yes. She put up with saving my life every other day for seven years, trust me, I will always owe her far more than I can ever pay her back." Harry turned and looked at Ron, whose face was set in angry lines, mirroring Sirius'. "We all owe her, so you two need to grow up and support her."

"Mate, supporting 'Mione doesn't mean we just welcome him with open arms, its Malfoy. We saved him and Zambini from the chamber of secrets, and he's always been a bloody tosser to Hermione, calling her a youknowwhat and acting like a smug git, she's too good for him Harry." Draco leant back in his chair and simply watched as Potter and Weasley argued, Weasley getting more and more animated and his face going a rather ugly shade of puce. He couldn't refute anything of what they were saying because he had done all those things, and how could he apologise for it, wouldn't change anything, wouldn't take the pain from the memories of it away. "Harry we can't let her marry the ferret!" Ron shouted, bringing Draco back out of his thoughts.

"Werewolf, Weasley, I am a werewolf do keep up. Haven't been a ferret in years to be honest, but I know from experience they are really stringy, they get caught in the teeth." He smirked as Weasley went pale and noticed from the corner of his eye Lupin, just as calm as he was, grimacing as though he was being reminded of the unpleasant taste too. "Not to mention the smell, when something smells better when it's dead it should have been the first clue not to eat it. Shadow however had the controls that night, so I just have to live with the memories."

Lupin looked amused, his eyes had turned gold as he looked at Draco. "Shadow?" He inquired. Sirius it seems werewolves get better names when they aren't named by four year olds, I think even Moony is jealous of that one Padfoot." He turned back to Draco, crossed one leg to rest upon his knee gingerly as though he too had aching joints and leant forwards. "Interesting name you've given your wolf their Draco, care to share the story? Personally I was so young when I was turned that I do not remember the naming of Moony, simply knew that it was his name and learned to fear his coming with each full moon. I hated him but the feeling was never mutual, he sought my wellbeing and would wrench control of me whenever I tried to end it all. He wanted to live, that I did not for so many years concerned him. I think that's why when my friends became animagi to spend the full moon with me, he accepted them as pack as once, he needed me to see that he wasn't the monster the four year old me saw."

It wasn't the sympathy or the shared pain that made Draco speak, it was that if there was anyone who might be able to make him understand Shadow better it was the man before him. Sirius and Potter listened intently, Sirius reaching around his Godson to squeeze the older werewolves shoulder in show of silent support. Weasley had settled into a begrudging silence, but he was silent which was all that Draco cared about in that moment. "I didn't name him, at least not intentionally. After my first full moon, I could feel him watching out at the world from behind my eyes, an unwavering presence, sometimes I would get these emotions that made no sense, anger and frustration and it took me days to realise that it was him. He was angry that he could not take control and frustrated that I did not seem to understand what he tried to communicate with me.

"He would constantly track scents, lead me down trails in the gardens as though he was searching for something but I could not understand what it was that he wanted. It wasn't until I called him the most aggravating shadow to ever curse someone's mind that I felt any other emotion from him. He grew quiet for a few moments and then he seem to radiate with peace and awareness. Greyback seemed to know immediately when it had occurred, said that by naming him I had claimed him as my own and sealed the bond. When I asked his wolves name he grew silent, refused to answer any more questions, he hated being asked questions and I learned the hard way how far I could push him before he attacked."

Draco was unconsciously stroking a particularly deep scar on his forearm, just below the dark mark, it was a messy slash, and was clearly deep because it hadn't healed quite right, some of the muscle beneath knotted in a way it shouldn't be. "Of course he was only too happy to answer Mother's questions, stalked her even, offered to free her from her marriage and show her what a real wolf was capable of." He snorted in disgust as he relived the memory of Greyback slobbering over his mother, panting after her until it annoyed the Dark Lord enough to send him out with the snatchers. "Bastard turned her into a werewolf and then had the nerve to offer to help her whelp some stronger pups."

The silence that followed that pronouncement was almost deafening in the room. Draco looked from each of their shocked faces and couldn't help the smirk that grew on his face. "Apologies, did she not tell you?" It grew wider as all four of them said nothing. "Ah Mother is a werewolf, she's still meeting with Hermione if you have any questions to ask her." Draco threw his head back and laughed, for the first time since the reading of the will as Potter and Weasley scrambled from their chairs, Harry chasing Weasley as he called Hermione's name in fear.


End file.
